


bennie and the jets

by Dresupi



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot, Texting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy tends to get drunk and wistful at weddings.Luckily, she's got her very own 'man of ants' there to help.





	bennie and the jets

**Author's Note:**

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Bennie and the Jets by Elton John (1973) || for anon
> 
>  
> 
> I attempted a riff on that scene from 27 Dresses...

“Listen here, Scott…” Darcy said, her speech slurring only slightly. “You know, weddings, they only happen once.”

He snort-laughed into his bourbon and coke, setting it down on the coaster and reaching over to slip his arm around her waist in time to keep her from falling off the stool. “They only happen once per person, or once in general?” Scott asked, if only to keep her talking. “Because if either of those are true, I’m S.O.L. Already had my one.”

She scoffed loudly.  "You know…" she trailed off and put her forehead down on the table in front of her.

“Coffee over here,” Scott said loudly, waving over the bartender. “She needs coffee.”

“With Bailey’s?” she asked, her voice muffled because she hadn’t picked up her head and her lips were making contact with the bar surface.

“Sans Bailey’s,” he said, taking the cup from the chuckling bartender and handing it to Darcy.  "Look here, toots. You’re liable to puke all over my shoes and they’re nice. I should know. I rented them from a very nice place.“

"I’m never getting married, am I Scott?” His attempts at changing the subject were not working, apparently.

“ _Darcy…_ ” he said, patting her back and coaxing her to sit up enough to take a sip of coffee.  "You will.  You’re a wonderful person and someone’s gonna snap you up one of these days.“

"Maybe,” she said, taking a gulp of the black coffee and grimacing. “Or maybe I’ll just be alone. And one day, I’ll die alone in my apartment and Bowie will eat me.”

“Kay, I’m gonna assume Bowie’s your cat and not the actual undead shambling corpse of David Bowie…” Scott said, patting her back again.  "And you’re not going to die alone.“

"Who’s gonna want to marry  _me_?” she wailed, choking as she gulped down more coffee.  Her speech was less slurred, but she was still starting to cry and Scott wasn’t very good around crying people.

He wasn’t sure what made him say it. If it was the fact that he really couldn’t bear to see Darcy burst into tears at the hotel bar where Tony and Pepper were having their wedding reception, or if it was some other something that made him go temporarily insane…  Whatever the reason was, he definitely said it.

“ _I’ll_  marry you, Darce.”

“What?” she asked, frowning slightly as she turned to face him.

“I’ll marry you. If you’re not married by the time you’re forty, I’ll marry you.”

She snort-laughed, shaking her head and guffawing really loudly. It almost hurt his feelings, if it weren’t for what she said next.

“Dude, that’s in ten years.  You’ll be like a million.”

“Damn, Darcy.  Hyperbole much? I won’t be anywhere near a million.  I’ll be half a million if I’m a day.”

She was smiling. And sipping down the last dregs of her coffee. And  _smiling_.

Geez, she had a great smile.

“Thanks, Scott. I think I’m good now…” She rose to her feet and didn’t wobble.  She raised her hands in muted mock celebration before accepting her heels from him.  He’d been carrying them around since they’d danced together earlier.

He walked her to her room, and she kissed him on the cheek. Nothing hugely risque.

And then he went to his own room.  And fell asleep hugging a pillow while watching Netflix.

He awoke the next morning to a text from Darcy.

“Dude, I must have drank WAAAAYY too much champagne, because I have the strangest feeling you proposed last night?  And I laughed at you?  If there is any truth to this, I’m sorry.  I’d be hella lucky to snag you, Scott.”

He huffed out a laugh and quickly typed out a reply.

_-“Don’t worry about it, Darce.  I’m just the Ant-Man, not like I’m the man of spiders, or the man of iron or anything.”_

And he got a reply almost instantly.

_“Man of ants is man enough for me. ;)”_

**Author's Note:**

> *kisses*


End file.
